Just Remember That I Love You
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Sheamus and Desi(OC based on myself) have been in a relationship for a while now, and they've been completely happy. But what happens when an accident causes Desi to lose some of her memory? (M rating for triggering themes and sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

Monday Night Raw had just ended and all the wrestlers were in the locker rooms getting ready to go home, all except for Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus who was looking for someone in the backstage area. He looked a bit worried until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a freckled face framed by red-streaked sandy blonde hair peeked around from behind him, the woman was smiling with a hint of mischief in her blue eyes.

"Desi, don't do that again..." the Irishman sighed as he turned to face the shorter woman.

"Sorry, love, I was just trying to play." the woman, known as Desi or Desiree, pouted at her boyfriend.

The two were still in their wrestling gear, they had been in a couple's tag match for the main event and neither of them had changed clothes yet. The two had been a team for two years, but a couple for eight months. The match they were just in was scripted so that Desi would be chased backstage by the other female wrestler while the men were tagged in and the women would finish a scripted fight backstage that ended in them getting pulled apart by security while the men finished the actual match.

"Sucks that we were scripted to lose, I wanted to kiss you on screen again..." Desi pouted more.

Sheamus rolled his eyes and kissed Desi on the forehead. "Better?"

"No..."

He knew what she was suggesting and picked her up by the waist, pushing her against the wall as their lips locked together. They broke for air and stared into each other's eyes, then Desi grinned and wiggled out of her boyfriend's grip.

"I'll meet you at the hotel!" She called as she ran off.

Before Sheamus could say anything, Desi had disappeared into the women's dressing area, leaving him breathless and excited for some alone time in their hotel room.

~A Short Few Moments Later~

Sheamus had just finished getting dressed and picked up his gym bag that held his clothes, heading outside to his car to drive to the hotel when he caught sight of an ambulance and some police cars at the entrance to the arena. He ran over and saw Desi's car was completely destroyed, and she was being loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher.

"What happened?" He asked the nearest police officer, who had just finished talking to witnesses and paramedics.

"Drunk driver hit her and rammed her into a light post which then fell on top of the car. She's got some head trauma but that's about the worst of it."

Sheamus stopped listening and got into his car to follow the ambulance to the hospital. As the ambulance went through the emergency area, he found a place to park and rushed in as Desi was being transferred to a hospital bed.

"Sir, you can't go back there." A nurse said, blocking his path.

"That's my girlfriend, you have to let me back there!"

"You'll have to wait, sir."

Sheamus sighed in defeat, knowing he could get in trouble if he wasn't carful. All he had to do was wait in the main lobby, so he gave the nurse his name to call for him once Desi could have visitors.

~4 Hours Later~

Sheamus had finally been allowed to go to Desi's room to see her. She was fast asleep, still not awake from being put under for surgery. She had glass removed from her forehead and metal removed from the top of her head, so she was going to have some scars when she started healing.

"Still not awake?" A doctor asked upon entering the room.

"Not yet..." Sheamus sighed worriedly.

As if on cue, Desi's eyes started to open. Once she was able to have her eyes completely opened, she sat upright and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Her gaze then turnes to Sheamus. "Why are you here? Do I know you?"

Sheamus and the doctor looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time."Oh, no..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I apologize for the short chapter, it was all I could think of for a hospital scene. Things will start picking up in the next chapter, I promise!**

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight." Desiree said, then repeated everything she was just told. "Your name is Stephen, but you're a wreslter for the WWE and your ring name is Sheamus, we've been dating for almost a year, I'm also your tag-team partner for mixed gender tag team matches, and I'm in the hospital because I was in a car accident?"

"Right. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Sheamus sighed.

Desiree grabbed her head as she started to get a headache. "This is a lot to take in right now..."

The doctor then looked at Sheamus. "Sir, can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?"

Sheamus nodded and followed the doctor out of the room and into the hallway. "Is everything alright?"

"Sir, does she have any family she can stay with unil she's better?"

Sheamus shook his head sadly. "No, her parents died a couple years ago and she's an only child. The rest of her family doesn't even talk to her anymore."

The doctor sighed. "I figured as much...this means she'll have to stay with you. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. We had actually strarted moving her stuff to my house last month but work has been getting in the way."

"We need to go tell her, she'll be released in the morning. You need to go get her some clothes to put on, though." The doctor said, walking back in the room.

Sheamus sighed and went into the room as well, listening as the doctor was telling Desiree the news. Desiree looked at the doctor as he left the room again, leaving her and the man that claimed to be her boyfriend.

"Do I really have to go home with you?" She asked.

Sheamus nodded. "We'll be leaving tomorrow once they say you can go."

Desiree looked a bit upset. "But...what if you're lying to me?"

"I'd never lie to you. I love you too much to do that."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be back in the morning, I need to get you some clothes to put on and I need to pack our stuff in the hotel to take home."

Desiree flinched slightly as Sheamus kissed her forehead, right above her stitches. She watched as he left, still unsure about the whole situation.

"Can I really trust him?" She asked herself, settling down into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own the rights to anyone/anything related to the WWE, I only own Desiree/Desi._**

 ** _This chapter contains sexual content. It's been a while since I've wrote smut, so bare with me._**

 ** _You have been warned._**

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when Desiree was able to leave the hospital. Sheamus waited outside after signing her release papers, then helped her out of the wheelchair and into the car. It was a four hour drive to the home they would soon share, and the first hour was in silence.

"Desi..."

"Hm?" She turned her gaze towards the Irishman in the driver's seat.

"I want you to watch something, maybe it wil help you remember a few things." Sheamus said as he pulled over, handing Desiree his phone with a video from the WWE website pulled up ready to play.

Desiree was confused, but started the video as Sheamus started driving again. It was a video of her first match against Charlotte Flair.

 _*Feel Invincible by Skillet started playing and Desiree popped out of the curtain and onto the stage, hands on her hips in a sassy pose. She smiled directly at a camera before running to the ring, climbing on the side and leaning with her back on the ropes before she slipped between the top and middle ropes. She moved to the middle of the ring and put one hand on her hip as she raised the other._

 _She turned to Charlotte and they stared each other down until the bell rang, when she decided to push her. Desiree decided to keep running backwards and bounce off the ropes, using the speed boost to hit her with a running clothesline to knock her down. As she landed on her back, Desiree sat down on Charlotte and started slamming the back of her head against the mat. Charlotte got the upper hand for a moment when she elbowed Desiree in the face which caused her to lose her balance. Charlotte took the opportunity to shove Desiree off and start kicking ger ribs right before she grabbed her ankle and pulled her down._

 _She tried to squirm away as Desiree got her in a leg lock._

 _"Time to break you~" Desiree grinned before she finished setting up her submission move._

 _Desiree turned and sat on Charlotte's back, keeping the leg lock tight, and turned her body to get Charlotte in a choke hold._

 _"I've got you in my SNARE TRAP!" Desiree yelled._

 _She tightened her legs and pulled Charlotte's head until she was looking up, trying to pull Desiree's hands away._

 _After a moment, Charlotte tapped out and Desiree let go. Charlotte pouted as she stomped off backstage, but Desiree stood victorious and waved to the fans before heading backstage herself.*_

Desiree put the phone down. "That...I did that?"

Sheamus nodded. "Your first match, I was just your mentor back then. A month later we had our first match together, and then eight months ago we started dating."

"Have we...uh, you know..." she asked nervously.

The question made the Irishman's pale face turn bright pink. "Well...yes, we have..."

Desiree's face also turned bright pink and she looked out the window, not asking or saying anything else. It wasn't long before she was asleep, and Sheamus drove carefully so he wouldn't hit his girlfriend's head on the window.

"Desi, we're home."

Desiree opened her eyes and yawned, raising up as Sheamus opened the door for her and helped her steady herself as she got out. Her eyes widened at the beautiful house before her.

"You live here?" She asked.

"Mhm. But you'll be living here now, too. We already moved some of your stuff here last month, but we've been working and now you've lost your memory...it'll be a while before we can get everything here."

The two got their things out of the car and went inside. Desiree was a little nervous, she had unknowingly grabbed Sheamus by the hand and was walking very closely to him. He didn't say anything to her as they headed up to the bedrooms to put teir stuff away.

Desiree then let go and stopped at the bedroom door. "Where...where do I sleep?"

"With me, but if you're not comfortable with it-"

"No, it's ok. I'm fine with that..." she interrupted and walked over to the bed.

Sheamus sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, which she allowed as she leaned into his embrace.

"I want to remember..." Desi sighed.

"I'll help you as long as you'll let me." Sheamus said, holding her closely.

The two looked at each other and their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Desi turned and adjusted herself to where she was sitting on Sheamus's lap with her legs on either side of him, her hands went to his shoulders and soon her arms went around him and his hands went to her hips. Desi was the one to break the kiss, gasping in surprise as she felt something shift in her boyfriend's jeans. They both blushed, looking into each other's eyes before their lips met again, Desiree ended up on her back with Sheamus on top. He sat up and tossed his shirt to the side, leaning back down to put a hand up Desi's top which soon ended up on the floor.

The blonde laid there, bra exposed and her whole body was bright pink as she kicked her shorts off. She grabbed Sheamus by the shoulders before running her hands down his body to his jeans, pulling on them until they were also in the floor. The two continued their passionate kiss as a pale hand slipped into Desi's bra, massaging and squeezing her left breast as she turned her head to recieve a series of kisses and gentle bites on her neck. The hand then travelled down until it slipped into the black panties Desiree had on, making them disappear before two fingers went to work on Desi's already wet womanhood. She moaned and her toes curled, clawing at her lover's shoulders as he slipped his fingers inside and nipped at her neck.

Desi looked up at her love with desperate, begging eyes. She whined and pawed at him, tugging at his underwear to try and get them off of him...which he quickly removed them and removed his fingers. Using both hands, Sheamus gently held Desi's legs apart and positioned himself at her wet entrance. He pushed in slowly, making her moan at the feel of every inch. His thrusts started out slow, almost teasingly, as he leaned in to kiss Desi's neck and jawline until his lips met hers again. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to ram in hard from the surprise of the sudden action. Desi clawed at his shoulders more as she felt her lover pick up speed, moaning loudly as she came. Her cries of pleasure were enough to send him over the edge, and he came soon after she did.

The two stared at each other, naked and sweaty and trying to catch their breath. They kissed one final time before Sheamus pulled out, laying next to Desi as she curled up and nuzzled against him.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen..." she breathed, looking up at her red-haired lover.

"Me neither, but I think we both needed to enjoy ourselves a bit." Sheamus said as he kissed Desi on the forehead, holding her close to him.

Desi had left some pretty deep scratches, ones that would take about a week or more to heal. She didn't take long to fall asleep, leaving Sheamus awake to think about one thing...he didn't pull out.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Sheamus awoke the next morning and saw Desiree wasn't in bed. Worried, he jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants before running out of the bedroom. He was rushing passed the bathroom when he heard a noise and stopped, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the shower running.

"Desi, you in there?" He asked, poking his head in the door.

He got his answer when the water was turned off and the shower curtain opened to reveal a freshly showered, fully naked Desi. They both blushed as Desi reached for a towel, she giggled as she noticed a rise in the loose material of Sheamus's pants.

"Am I really that attractive?" She asked with a small grin on her face.

"Yes, you are." Sheamus replied, pulling her close to him before she had the chance to wrap the towel around her. He looked at the stitches in his lover's head, they were right along the area where her hair parted and across her forehead. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes."

Desi's whole body was blushing pink as she playfully smacked his bare chest. "Oh, stop it..." She then wiggled away and wrapped her towel around her body. She went to their room and tossed on the red long-sleeved shirt that Sheamus had been wearing the night before.

Desi headed down to the kitchen, humming Sheamus's old entrance music as she looked around to pick something to make for breakfast.

The tall redhead walked over and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman. "You remember that song?"

Desi nodded and continued humming, a smile crept on both of their faces. She remembered something. It may have been just a song, but it was a good sign.

"You know," said Desi, "I'm not really that hungry."

She then led Sheamus to the living room and they sat on the couch, Desi sat on Sheamus's lap and squeaked in surprise as she accidentally rubbed against the still present rise in her boyfriend's pajama pants.

She shot him a playful glare. "You need to do something about that thing."

"Do I?" Sheamus grinned, holding Desi on his lap to where they were face to face.

"Yes! Now don't get any ideas..."

"Says the one not wearing any underwear."

Desi's face turned red, almost as red as the shirt she was wearing. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it down to hide her front, only causing the shirt to raise in the back to show more of her backside which Sheamus teasingly grabbed.

"H-hey! What's gotten into you?" Desi gasped at the large hands grabbing her soft exposed skin, her words dragging to a moan as her neck was being littered with kisses and gentle bites.

Sheamus kissed up Desi's neck and along her jawline to her lips, then stole a quick kiss before giving Desi a mischevious grin.

Desi sighed, smiling. "How can I say no to that face?"

She pushed her lips on his, trailing a hand down Sheamus's chest down into his pants to grab the erect length that was trapped by the fabric. Desi began rubbing her thumb over the tip and stroking the full length of her Irish lover's hard member, enticing a soft moan from him. The moan turned to a playful growl as Desi was pushed on her back on the couch, hands pinned above her head after the shirt was practically ripped from her body amd Sheamus's pants were tossed aside. Sheamus kissed down Desi's body to her inner thighs, using his tongue to tease her wet entrance. The blonde woman moaned as she rested her legs on her love's shoulders, squirming in delight at the feel of his tongue flicking in and out of the wet opening. Her breath was shaky and she gripped the material of the couch, her moans began reaching a high-pitched tone as she felt her release nearing. Her back arced and her legs tightened around Sheamus's neck as she came, he hungrily lapped up her juices and climbed on top of the flustered and panting woman.

"Shea...I love you..." Desi breathed.

"I love you, too." Sheamus replied, smiling at the familiar nickname.

He bent down and trailed kisses on Desi's neck as he pushed his length into her entrance, gently thrusting while holding her hands above her head. Her hips moved in time with his, their pace was slow and loving as their lips met for a moment, until Sheamus picked up speed as he felt himself close to his limit. His hands moved to Desi's hips as he started pounding into her, the couch started to bend slightly under the aggresiveness. It wasn't long until he came with a hrad inward thrust. Placing his hands on each side of Desi to hold himself up, the two looked into each other's tired eyes with shy looks that reminded each other of their first time together.

"I have to go take another shower now...meanie..." Desi pouted, playfully smacking Sheamus's shoulders as he pulled out and sat up.

"How about I join you this time?" He asked, pulling his pants back on.

"Oh, no, definately not. You stay down here, I am NOT risking us slipping and hitting my head because you can't control yourself." Desi said, standing on shaky legs as she pulled the oversized shirt back on and headed upstairs to shower...again.

Sheamus watched her go up the stairs and sat back down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. Desi was right, but he wasn't sure why he'd been getting worked up so easily. Was it the fear of losing her due to her memory loss? Or was it the talk they had a month ago about starting a family once they decided it was time to leave the ring?

He was sure of one thing: they weren't going to have to wait long if he wasn't careful...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Happy Halloween!**

 **I decided to type out a quick little chapter for today after watching Smackdown last night and thinking about if Desi would've tagged along to watch from the backstage area.**

 **REMEMBER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE WWE, I ONLY OWN DESI/DESIREE! THE BACKSTAGE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE MADE UP AND WERE NOT PART OF THE SHOW**.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and both Halloween and Smackdown Live had come around quicker than expected, Desi was a bit upset that she still wasn't allowed to compete, but she still managed to tag along and hang out backstage. She was still having a hard time recognizing everyone but she was still having fun. Sheamus and Cesaro walked backstage with Big Show after their loss in the Trick-or-Street Fight match, all of them went over to Desi to check on her. She had actually dressed up in a Halloween costume, which was a more twisted version of Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas in which the dress was shredded and she was covered in realistic blood and realistic wounds aside from her real injuries.

"You been alright back here?" Sheamus asked wrapping his arms around the small woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Desi replied, smiling as Sheamus stole a kiss which she happily returned.

Cesaro cut in between them, looking at Desi. "What, no love for your favorite adopted brother?"

The blonde rolled her eyes with a small grin as she hugged the man that she claimed as her brother.

Big Show was standing there looking a bit confused. "Ok, hold on a minute..." He looked at Desi and Sheamus. "...you two are dating now?"

Sheamus nodded. "See what happens when you're gone for a year?"

The giant of a man then looked at Desi's injuries. "And what happened to you?"

"I was in an accident the week before you came back, it caused me to lose some of my memory but I'm slowly remembering things."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me when these things happen?!"

"Start checking social media more often, you might learn a few things." Cesaro said before heading to the locker rooms to change, Big Show doing the same after telling Desi he hopes she feels better soon.

"You better go, too. Wash the grey off of you, it makes you look old." Desi teased.

"What if I don't wanna?" Sheamus teased back.

"I'm not into older men, so you have a choice here."

The Irishman rolled his eyes. "Fine...but you wouldn't leave me, you love me too much."

"You know me so well." Desi smiled as she watched him walk away.

It wasn't long before he came back, wearig his street clothes and still not showered. "I'll wait until we get home, I'm tired..."

Desi crossed her arms. "Mhm, you just want to get me in bed..."

"Oh, you know me SO well..." he said in a mocking tone, causing Desi to give him a playful smack on the arm.

"Let's just go, watching you all made me exhausted..." Desi fake yawned as they walked out to the car for the drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story doesn't follow any actual timeline, it just goes along during the little skips I make up.**

 **I do not own any rights to anything WWE related, I only own Desi/Desiree.**

 **This may be short and a little sad, but it's more of a filler chapter like the last one was.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after Desi and Sheamus returned home, it was time for Desi's stitches to come out of her head. They sat patiently in the room as the doctor went to work removing the stitches. Sheamus held Desi's hand the entire time, she was afraid it was going to hurt but she only felt a little stinging from numbing medicine.

"There, all done." The doctor said with a smile as he removed the last bit.

Desi looked in a mirror and smiled when she saw how well she was healing. She knew she had to wait at least another month before she would be allowed to even start working out again, but she was wanting to bring up something to Sheamus that she remembered them talking about...family.

Once they were told they could go, Desi was strangely quiet on the way home. Sheamus got worried, especially when she didn't say anything once they got home.

It was later that night when either of them said anything about how she was acting.

"Desi...you've been quiet ever since we left the hospital. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just...thinking about things..." Desi sighed as she cuddled up to her lover as they were laying in bed.

"Like what?"

"Remember how we talked about starting a family?"

Sheamus was caught off guard and was pretty shocked at the question. "Yeah...?"

"Well, since I won't be returning to the ring for a while...do you think we could...start trying?"

"Are you serious?" Sheamus asked as he looked at Desi, her eyes meeting his as she nodded. "Do you think you could handle it? Me being out travelling while you stay home with a baby?"

"I'll be alright. You always come home..." Desi was starting to get discouraged and rolled over. "...nevermind, I'll bring it up another time..." She then got up and went to the room she would sleep in when she stayed over before they were a couple.

Sheamus didn't get up to go after her, he rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands. He felt like he messed up, like he did something wrong. Yes, he wanted to start a family...but there was something he had to do first, no...something he WANTED to do.

Turning and grabbing his cellphone, he decided to make a few calls...all while holding a small, dark blue box in his hand...containing a ring he had bought a few months ago. After he was done with the calls, he opened the little box and looked at the shining diamond engagement ring while a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"Let's just hope I can pull this off..."


	7. Chapter 7

Another two weeks had passed and Desi had been staying with Brie and Bryan, helping them out with their little girl. The married couple knew what had went on, Sheamus had texted Bryan and then Bryan told Brie then Desi also told Brie.

"Desi, don't you think you should at least talk to him? You haven't even called him since you've been here." Brie said after putting Birdie down for a nap.

Desi sighed. "I dunno..."

"You can't keep hiding from him forever, you're putting your relationship at risk."

Brie sat down next to Desi on the couch. "Look, I know you're worried about being a mom and everything because of that accident, but you've been getting a lot of your memory back and you've been a huge help with Birdie. Just give him a chance, ok?"

Desi hid her face in her hands, thinking...then she started crying. "Brie, I love him...he's literally the only family I have...being away from him like this is hurting us both, but I'm probably hurting him more than I'm hurting myself..."

She was cut off by her phone ringing, hearing her love's entrance music that she set as his ringtone made something in the southern woman immediately reach for the phone and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Desi? Are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice that Desi had been dying to hear.

Brie got up and left the room to check on Birdie so the couple could talk on the phone in private.

"Shea, I'm sorry...I overreacted..." Desi sniffed and wiped her eyes with her shirt.

"I'm sorry, too. I was caught off guard and didn't choose my words wisely...I want you to come to the show tonight as an audience member, there's something you need to see."

"But...I don't have a ticket or anything."

"I already have that taken care of, security will make sure you get near the barricade. Just, trust me...ok?"

"Ok, but...where's the show taking place?"

"Not far from where you're at. I have to get ready. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two hung up and Desi went to get ready herself. She went to the guest room she was staying in and got some clean clothes from her bag for a shower, then went and quickly showered and blowdried her hair. She tossed on a clean pair of black leggings and a blue sweater-like dress that only went to her knees and was made to reveal her right shoulder. She slipped on a pair of black boots, made sure her things were packed, and went to see Brie and Birdie were waiting in the living room.

"Go get 'em, girl." Brie smiled at Desi, winking as if she knew about something.

Desi hugged the two and tickled Birdie to get a giggle out of the small girl, then rushed outside to the car she had rented for until she went home.

Desi arrived at the arena right as the show was starting. Security led her to a reserved seat in the audience right by the barricade, like Sheamus had said they would. As she sat among the fans, she started getting nervous about whatever Sheamus had planned.

As the show went on, Desi got more and more nervous. She'd occasionally take a picture with a fan to ease her nerves, but it would only be a temporary fix.

Then the main event was about to start, or that's what everyone thought...

Sheamus and Cesaro came out as their joined music played, except they weren't in their wrestling gear but instead they were wearing dressy-looking pants and tucked-in shirts with their boots. The entire audience was confused, especially since this was WAY out of character for the duo. After a moment, the stage at the top of the ramp was covered in other wrestlers who were also dressed up.

The audience grew more confused by the second, but grew quiet as the two men in the ring were given a mic each.

Cesaro was the first to speak. "I know what you're all thinking...what's going on? What about the main event match? Why are there a bunch of dressed up wrestlers? Well...there's going to be a main event..." Cesaro had to raise a hand to get the audience quiet again. "...but it's not a wrestling match."

The arena echoed with sounds of disappoinment, then Sheamus began to speak.

"What's going on is something more important than a match..." he looked over to where Desi was seated. "...so could my amazingly beautiful girlfriend join us here in the ring for a moment?"

Desi was frozen as the cameras were all on her, but she nodded in agreement to her boyfriend's request. Cesaro got out of the ring and helped Desi get over the barricade, then escorted her into the ring and handed her his mic.

"Shea, what's going on?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I wanted to say a few things. First, you look amazing." He reached and tucked a strand of hair behind Desi's ear, both of them blushing as he continued to speak. "These months that we've been together have been the most special days of my life. We may not always see things the same way, and the past two weeks we spent apart gave me some time to think about our relationship...and I think I'm ready to go the next step."

Desi dropped her mic as Cesaro handed a little dark blue box to Sheamus. The audience all started getting excited when Sheamus got on one knee and Desi took a step back in shock with her hands covering her embarrassed face.

Sheamus raised the mic to speak again. "Desiree Lilliana Grace Justice...will you marry me?"

The crowd roared in excitement, then got quiet to wait for an answer. Desi's eyes darted around the room and everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Just say yes, already!" a fan's voice came from the audience.

Daniel Bryan was one of the dressed up wrestlers on the stage, he walked out in front and got the audience chanting the word 'yes' to try and coax the word out of Desi.

Desi picked her mic back up and took in a breath, causing everyone to go quiet again.

"Shea..." she began, looking at her kneeling boyfriend with a small smile. "...I could never say no to my warrior."

She tossed the mic aside and tackled Sheamus to the mat, planting her lips on his and sending most of the audience into a fit of excited cheers. The newly engaged couple stood up and Sheamus put the ring on Desi's finger before kissing her again.

Cesaro, mic in hand, separated the two after a moment. "Save it for the honeymoon, you two. Now, don't you have a wedding to plan?"

The couple looked at each other and grinned, hopping out of the ring and running off to the backstage area together. The cameras then stopped as the show was officially over, and the staff along with some of the wrestlers surrounded the newly engaged couple and started congratulating them.

"Ok, how many of you knew about this?" Desi asked, mentally facepalming as almost everyone raised their hands.

"We all got a call one night about something that had happened between the two of you, and when you stayed with Bryan and Brie we all started planning this." Becky Lynch told her best friend.

"It's true, we all wanted to make sure things went smoothly so we all pitched in to try and keep it a secret from everyone else...including the fans." Daniel Bryan said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"It's all over Twitter now! Look!" Bayley rushed over and showed Desi her phone. There were tweets of praise, while some were of jealousy.

"Now, how about we head to the engagement party? Drinks are on me!" Cesaro said as he stepped between Sheamus and Desi again.

"I think I'll pass. I have other plans..." Desi grinned, taking Sheamus by the hand and leading him out to the car with him not resisting at all.

As the couple left they could hear some of their friends and colleagues cheering, whistling, and cat-calling. They all knew what the two of them were up to, which meant they all needed to stay away from the hotel for a few hours...it was about to get LOUD.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

At the hotel, Sheamus and Desi were alone in the elevator on the way up to the floor where Sheamus's room was located. The two were in a heated make-out session, lips locked and tongues fighting for dominance as Sheamus had Desi pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands supporting her backside. They broke apart when the elevator stopped on their floor, then rushed out to Sheamus's hotel room door.

Once the two of them were inside, Desi was pinned against the door as soon as the lock was clicked. The two of them kicked their boots off and Desi's dress was soon in the floor, leaving her in her bra and leggings. Desi eyed her new fiance hungrily, grabbing him by the shirt collar and leading him to the bed. The shirt was quickly discarded and Desi went to work undoing the button of Sheamus's pants, which quickly disappeared along with Desi's leggings which left the two of them making out in their underwear.

The couple laid down. Desi was on top with her legs on either side of her lover, grinding against the material that was preventing either of them pleasure. She moved to Sheamus's neck, biting and sucking to leave her mark on his pale skin. A low growl escaped from Sheamus as he held Desi's hips and moved to where he was the one on top, moving his hand to remove her panties as he used two fingers to spread her entrance before using a third to tease her. Moans filled the room as Desi was begging for more, tired of the foreplay, she was more than ready. Her begging was successful as Sheamus tossed his underwear aside, pinning Desi's arms on either side of her as she laid with her legs spread. He pushed in roughly, immediately thrusting at a quick pace. The bed rocked and bent under the aggressiveness of the love making, the headboard began hitting the wall as Sheamus picked up speed. Desi freed her arms and grabbed her fiance's shoulders, digging her nails in as she felt herself reaching her limit. Her toes curled and she arced her back, a high pitched moan escaped her lips as she came, and Sheamus finished soon after.

Both of them laid there, panting and sweating as they looked into each other's eyes. Sheamus rested his forehead against Desi's, both of them smiling at the thought of starting a new life together...and possibly creating a new life as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Filler chapter**

* * *

About four weeks have gone by since the proposal, and the couple had been spending their non-working nights planning the wedding or messing around in bed. They had currently stopped looking at places to have the wedding so that Desi could go for a bathroom break. Sheamus had just laid down on the couch when Desi came back downstairs, not really looking too well, which he quickly noticed and sat upright.

"Are you alright?"

Desi simply shrugged as she sat next to her husband to be. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Another negative?"

Desi slowly nodded and snuggled into Sheamus's side as he wrapped an arm around her. It was the third negative this week.

"I'm beginning to think the accident messed up more than just my head..."

"Don't say that, Desi. We just have to keep trying."

"I know, but not tonight...I'm just not up for it..."

Desi flinched at a sudden headache, then ran back to the bathroom as a sour taste started burning into her throat. Once she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, she brushed her teeth to clear her mouth of the sour taste. She went back downstairs and saw Sheamus had went back to looking at wedding venues.

"Why don't we just have the wedding at my family's farm?" She asked. "There's plenty of room and the barn is big enough to fit all the guests in if it starts raining. Plus my Nan left it to me, so it's technically mine."

"That makes deciding easier...as long as you don't invite your actual family."

"Deal. Now I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up after I make some calls."

The two kissed and Desi headed upstairs, making a trip to the bathroom to throw the used pregnancy test away without even giving it a second look. After washing her hands, Desi headed to the room she shared with her husband-to-be and laid down on her side on the edge of the bed, trashcan close by in case she needed it...again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: I tried to make this a cute little chapter, so hopefully it turned out good.**

 **After this chapter, things will be mostly focusing on Desi and skipping by a few months at a time. This means the fic will be ending soon, but don't worry! I have a little sequel planned!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months have gone by, Desi and Sheamus have been trying to balance planning their wedding with Sheamus having to work...which is where he was aat currently. He had been to be in the next state over for a show tonight, so he took the drive over the day before. Desi was at home, preparing for a doctor appointment. She'd been sick for a few weeks, worse than before, and she was going to find out why. She tried putting on her favorite pair of jeans, but whined and threw them aside when she couldn't get them to button around her slightly swollen stomach.

"That was my last pair of jeans..." she sighed, pulling on a pair of dark grey leggings and a form-fitting cream colored dress. She put on a pair of slip-on ballet styled shoes and headed out the door.

Desiree waited at the doctor's office for what seemed like hours, especially after they drew blood and made her pee in a cup for a pregnancy test. Now, she was in the exam room waiting for the results. As she waited, she decided to call Shane McMahon to see what all was supposed to happen on Smackdown.

"Hey, Shane, everything getting set up over there?"

"Desiree! Wild Child, how've you been? Haven't seen you since the night you got engaged."

"Well, I'm at the doctor's office and-"

"Hello?" Said a doctor's voice.

"Gotta go, Shane, I'll call you back here in a bit."

Desi sat upright on the exam table and the doctor looked at her. "Ma'am, we need you in the ultrasound room."

Desi was shocked. "Now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The doctor then led Desi to another room where a nurse was waiting. Desi got on the table and the doctor left the room, leaving the two women. The nurse had Desi lay on the table with her dress pulled up, then proceeded with the ultrasound. The nurse applied some sort of gel on Desi's stomach, moved a device along the places where the gel was. The screen showed only grey areas for a moment, there was no sound...until there was the sound of a rapid heartbeat, along with something on the screen that made Desi cover her face to hide tears of joy.

After the nurse used the ultrasound machine to take a few pictures, Desi got out her phone and called Shane back.

"Shane? Make sure to tell Paige that The Bar needs some ring time tonight, I have an announcement to make."

...

...

By the time Desi got to the arena, Sheamus and Cesaro wers in the middle of a match against Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. The woman entered the backstage area in time to see Big Show jump in and deliver a KO Punch to Seth, which cost Sheamus and Cesaro the match since they were the two legal men.

Everyone was shocked when Desi's entrance music played and she came out onto the ramp with a mic in her hand, wearing the outfit she had wore to the doctor's office. As the crowd calmed and the music stopped, Desi started speaking.

"Hey, everyone! I know what's probably going on in your minds...where on Earth has the Wild Child been? Well, it's a long story. You see, a while back I was in an accident that caused me to lose my memory...but it's came back rather quickly."

"What in the world is she doing?" Corey Graves asked from the commentator's table at ringside.

"I'm also engaged now, as most of you know..." She shot a small smile over to Sheamus over in the ring, he looked as confused as everyone else. He wasn't expecting Desi to show up like this, especially the way she's been sick. "Now if you'll all turn your attention to the screen above me, please. Especially you, Sheamus." Desi turned to the side and there were whispers as the cameras focused on a small yet noticable bump at the woman's stomach area. Desi raised a hand, motioning to the giant screen. "Say hello to the soon-to-be newest member of the family."

The video footage on the screen changed to an ultrasound picture. Among the shades of greys and off whites was a small, curled up baby that sort of resembled an earless gummy bear or a squishy little dinosaur. Sounds of surprise echoed in the arena, Sheamus and Cesaro left the ring and rushed over, the tall redhead gently picked up his fiancee and kissed he before carrying her backstage.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you for showing up like this or what, but..." Sheamus was tripping over his own words.

"Well, just calm down." Desi giggled, taking one of his hands and placing it on her small bump.

The two stood there for a moment with their foreheads touching, smiles on their faces as Sheamus left his hand where Desi had placed it. "Our baby...but, Desi, why'd you come here to tell me?"

"I was excited, I couldn't wait until you got home...are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just...I didn't expect this. But I'm happy, either way."

Cesaro walked over, interruptng the couple's moment. "Congratulations, you two! What're you hoping for?"

"Boy." "Girl" the two said at the same time, shooting each other playful glares.

"I'll be happy either way." Sheamus said.

"Me, too."

"And if you two need suggestions for the baby's Godfather..." Cesaro hinted, pointing a finger at himself and acting like he wasn't doing anything.

"We'll think about it." Sheamus grinned, patting his tag partner on the shoulder. "For now, I think I'll just take my girl home so she can rest."

The two looked over at Desi and saw she started talking to Becky, who then bent down and started talking to the unborn baby. "I wonder if you'll be a little wild child like your momma or a warrior like your dad. I can't wait to meet you!"

It was a good thing none of the cameras were backstage, it would be embarassin to see everyone breaking character to talk to a baby that wasn't even born yet...


	11. Chapter 11

**Reminder that this chapter and a couple others will be fillers!**

 **Two more chapters until the baby's gender is revealed!**

* * *

Two and a half months went by and Desi was already at the end of her first trimester, meaning she was three months pregnant. She was spending most of her time making trips to the doctor for bloodwork and ultrasounds to check on the baby. The one thing that was more out of control, though, was her mood swings.

"Shea, I wanna cuddle!" Desi pouted, leaning her back against her sleeping fiance.

"...just sleep..."

Desi crossed her arms, sniffling and fighting back tears. It was when she actually started crying that Sheamus woke up and rolled over, holding the pregnant woman closely.

"You're mean..." Desi said bewteen sniffling and hitched breaths.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"Don't do it again!" She snapped, yelling rather loudly.

Sheamus tensed at the sudden loudness of her voice, he'd never heard her yell like that...especially at him.

Desi then sighed with a smile on her face, moving to face her lover as she buried her face in his chest. "I love you~"

"I love you, too, Desi."

Sheamus kissed the top of his fiance's head, a little worried. Why?

Her due date was close to the same day as their wedding day...


	12. Chapter 12

**Filler chapter with a bit of sweetness at the end!**

 **Next chapter is the gender reveal!**

* * *

Three more months had gone by, putting Desi at six months pregnant. From behind, it would be hard to tell. When she would turn around, though, the bump was VERY obvious.

Desi and Sheamus had just made it home from a doctor appointment for the gender scan. Desi wanted to be surprised, so the doctor had told Sheamus the gender so he could think of a unique gender reveal idea.

As he got off the phone, he saw Desi looking at him with a hint on mischief in her eyes. This made him a little uneasy.

"Oh, Shea~" Desi said in a sort of singing tone, getting up off the couch and striding over to her soon-to-be husband.

"Desiree...what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing~" Desi practically hummed, grabbing him by the shirt collar and leading him up to their bedroom. Once inside, she caught him off guard and pushed him back onto the bed.

Sheamus didn't know whether to be scared or aroused, but right now he was both. He'd never seen Desi so aggressive outside of the ring, she was usually sweet and cuddly...

Desi climbed onto the bed next, moving onto Sheamus's lap and littered his neck with kisses before pushing her lips against his. The two kissed and Sheamus gave in, turning and putting Desi on her back. They looked into each other's eyes, lips meeting again before Desi lost some of fhe color in her face.

"Move..." she wiggled away and off the bed, running to the bathroom.

Sheamus sighed and followed, the moment now ruined. As he peeked into the bathroom, he saw Desi had fallen asleep while using the toilet as a pillow. She had passed out throwing up, which had only happened twice before.

"Alright, Wild Child, off to bed with you..." Sheamus whispered as he gently carried Desi bridal style to their room, placing her on her side of the bed.

He crawled into bed behind her and went to wrap an arm around her, but was kicked by the baby. A small smile crept onto his face as he put a hand where he felt the movent.

"Calm down in there and let your mother rest..." he said softly, only to feel more movement...almost like little repetitive kicks. "...just like your mother...hyper as hell."

Sheamus closed his eyes, not daring to move his hand as he felt the baby curl up close to it, and quickly fell asleep. He had a few days until he revealed the gender of the baby, he needed all the rest he could get.


	13. Chapter 13

**This rom-fic is slowly coming to an end! I'll be working on a sequel as well as a crossover, so keep an eye out for those!**

 **Big thanks to Brookeworm3 for helping me decide on the** **baby's name!**

* * *

Smackdown had rolled around and Sheamus was ready for the big gender reveal. He was going to have help, though, from Cesaro and even Randy Orton of all people. The three had talked Shane and Paige into scheduling a scripted match specifically for the reveal. Desi tagged along as part of the audience, seeing it had been a while since she had made an appearance since the pregnancy announcement.

Sheamus was the first one in the ring, Cesaro hung around the barricade where Desi was seated. The duo acted like everything was normal, save for the pink armbands they were wearing. Randy Orton's music started playing and he came out, also wearing a pink armband which actually made Desi start paying more attention. Once the match got started, Desi tried getting Cesaro to explain why they were wearing the armbands, but he wouldn't say a word.

Orton and Sheamus ended up on the outside of the ring, but they wouldn't even move as the ref counted to ten which meant the match was over. Confused, Desi looked at her fiance when he climbed over the barricade and stood next to her.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"You said you wanted to be surprised with the baby's gender, right?"

"Yeah...? Why?"

"Look at the ring."

Desi looked, gasping and covering her mouth in awe as Orton and Cesaro removed one of the cloths on the side of the ring that had the brand name on it to reveal a bright pink cloth with the company logo and there was pink smoke coming from the ring posts.

"We're having a girl?" Desi asked, her voice high pitched due to excitement.

"We're having a girl." Sheamus repeated, smiling.

Desi flinched as the baby kicked. "I think somebody's excited..."

The tall Irishman bent down and started talking to his unborn daughter. "Take it easy on your mother, ok?"

Desi got her fiance's attention , showing him that the cameras had been on them the whole time. Sheamus stood and kissed Desi before hopping back over the barricade, walking backstage with Cesaro and Orton. Desi left the audience and went backstage through the staff entrance, not being stopped by security since she was still considered part of the roster.

"Desi!" Becky came walking over, arms outstretched and went in to hug her best friend. "Baby girl?"

"Yep, a baby girl." Desi said, smiling.

"Any name ideas? Not yet, but we'll come up with something." Desi looked up at Sheamus as he walked over and put an arm around his pregnant fiance.

"I have to go, I have a match to get ready for." Becky said quickly as she rushed off, being told she had five minutes to be ready.

The couple turned to face each other and shared a quick kiss.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel, just in case things take a wild turn." Sheamus told Desi, which she agreed to as they got in the car.

The ride to the hotel was about twenty minutes, so they arrived in no time at all. Desi got out and walked to the driver's side as Sheamus opened the door and got out to hold Desi close for a moment.

"I'll be back after the show, then we'll head home tomorrow night."

"Alright, just be careful." Desi said as they kissed.

"I will, I promise."

Sheamus kissed Desi one more time, then bent down to kiss where the baby stayed curled up at on the left side of Desi's stomach. "Bye, baby girl. Daddy loves you."

The unborn girl stretched and kicked at the sound of her father's voice.

Desi smiled, watching her fiance get back in the car and drive back to the arena before she went up to their hotel room. Desi began working on a list of names, eventually coming to a name combination she liked. Writing the name down and placing it where Sheamus would see it, Desi went to bed so she could have the energy for the flight home in the morning.

...

When Sheamus made it to the hotel, he found Desi fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he went to get some comfortable clothes out of his bag...only to find a note with a baby name idea written on it. He read it and smiled, putting the note away as he changed clothes. He curled up in bed behind Desi, placing a hand on the place where the baby was laying.

Sheamus yawned and closed his eyes, whispering to himself. "Genevieve Annabelle Rose Farrelly...my little girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter will more than likely be the last! But I will be doing a sequel that starts with little Genevieve coming home.**

 **If anyone was curious: yes, I'm from West Virginia like Desi. Yes, Desi is kinda based on me. Yes, I know what it's like to be pregnant because I have two kids of my own. Am I related to Heath Slater? I highly doubt it, but it would be pretty cool.**

 **But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially the little twist I put in the end!**

* * *

It was the day of Desi and Sheamus's wedding, as well as three days before little Genevieve was due. The couple had agreed that if anything were to happen before they left, the baby would be born in the same hospital that Desi was born in.

Desi looked out of her old bedroom window of the West Virginian farmhouse, remembering what it was like growing up on the farm. She remembered the time her buckskin mare, Beauty, had found how to get our of her barn stall and somehow ended up in the kitchen with her face in the basket of apples. A teenaged Desi and her Nan tried for an hour to get the horse back outside, but they ended up waiting until Beauty had eaten all the apples and went back out on her own.

"Seems like it was just yesterday..." Desi sighed, rubbing her swollen midsection to calm the wiggling unborn baby girl.

Her attention went back to what was going outside. Everything was set up for the wedding, the sunshine showing a promising warm day. The reception was going to take place in the barn, which was cleaned and set up after not being used for fifteen years. All the guests were arriving, Shea's family and WWE staff alike were sitting and waiting with excitement. Desi's own family wasn't invited, they had mistreated her when she was growing up and she wanted nothing to do with them...except for-

"Hey, you ready in there?" Someone asked in a Southern accent similar to Desi's.

"Yeah, Heath, I'm ready." The woman looked and saw her energetic ginger of a cousin poke his head in the room.

After a little bit of research a couple weeks ago, Desi found that Heath Slater was actually her cousin, which then brought back memories of the two playing together as kids. She had asked him to walk her down the aisle, seeing as he was the only family she had and Cesaro had been given the best man role so he was already waiting with everyone else.

The pregnant bride made her way over to her cousin, who joined arms with her and carefully helped her downstairs and to the front door, the bottom of her dress gliding across the ground. The white dress fit her body perfectly, not tight enough to hurt her or the unborn baby and not loose enough to look oversized. She had to go with ballet-styled shoes due to her feet being swollen, and her hair was fixed into a braided crown with some of her hair hanging down in waves on her shoulders.

"You feel ok?" Heath asked as Desi made him stop walking for a moment before he opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine...baby just kicked." She smiled a bit nervously. "Let's go, we don't want everyone to think something's wrong."

Heath nodded and opened the door, everyone turning to look at the two as they made their way down the aisle which was a long off-white carpet placed on the ground so Desi wouldn't get her dress dirty. While all eyes were on Desi, her eyes were locked on her soon-to-be husband who looked just as nervous as she did. It was rare to see Sheamus all dressed up, especially now that he was in a full black suit instead of what he was wearing when he proposed.

Heath and Desi stopped walking once they were close to the altar, Sheamus taking Desi by the hands as Heath went and took his place among the groomsmen. The couple held hands and faced each other, then the preacher began to speak.

...(Skipping the boring stuff)...

"...you may now kiss the bride."

Sheamus and Desi kissed, everyone clapped for the newlywed couple. Desi was the one to break the kiss, her grip on her new husband's hands turning from gentle to tight which caused him to give her a concerned look. Desi just faked a smile, trying to hide the bit of pain that had been kicking in during the whole wedding. The two turned to walk down the aisle together when Desi felt a sharp pain, then the bottom of her dress began darkening as it came in contact with something wet. Gasps and whispers filled the air as Desi looked at Sheamus with pain obvious in her blue eyes, tears threatening to spill out as well.

"M-my water just broke...we need to get to the hospital..."

Heath was the first one to offer any help to the couple, immediately getting in his car and driving it onto the grass near the altar. Sheamus and Cesaro helped Desi in the backseat before getting in as well, Heath driving off towards the hospital as soon as the car doors were shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the final chapter! I tried to make this a sweet chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Big thanks to FlaminDead and Brookeworm3 for the reviews, they're how I kept up the motivation for this fic!**

 **Not sure when I'll have the sequel up, but it'll be coming!**

* * *

Heath and Cesaro had stayed at the hospital with Sheamus and Desi, wanting to be there as a type of support especially with Heath being the only blood family that Desi could rely on. They remained in the waiting room of the hospital for most of the evening, thankful that it was almost empty and they weren't being swamped by fans.

It was well passed midnight when the duo made their way back up to the hallway where the delivery rooms were, coffee in hand as they stood across the hall from the door to Desi's room. The two were starting to get worried once they saw it was nearly three in the morning and they had got to the hospital at eight the night before.

"Please be alright..." Heath repeated in whispered tones as he paced the hallway in front of the room door.

"Calm down, she'll be fine." Cesaro said, sipping his coffee as he placed a hand on the southerner's shoulder to hold him still for a moment. Heath's pacing was starting to make him uneasy.

"I hope so..."

Around three thirty is when they could hear little cries coming from Desi's room, both men breathing a sigh of relief.

...

In the room, baby Genevieve had just arrived. Desi was trying to catch her breath after the long hours of labor, face covered in sweat and her hair sticking to her forehead. She manages to raise her head a bit as the newborn was placed on her chest, smiling as Genevieve's cries turned to sniffles before the baby yawned and calmed completely. After a moment, the baby girl was taken and cleaned up after her umbilical cord was cut. The nurse in the room wrapped Genevieve in a clean blanket and put a little pink hat on her before handing her back to Desi. Desi was now laying normally, propped up slightly without her legs being up with a blanket covering her lap.

"Want me to let the other two come in?" The nurse asked.

Desi and Sheamus looked at each other, then Desi nodded at the nurse who then let Heath and Cesaro in the room.

"Let me see my little cousin!" Heath said in a childish manner as he rushed over to the bed, followed by Cesaro.

The two looked at the little girl, staring at them curiously with dark eyes that had a little hint of blue in them.

"What'd you name her?" Cesaro asked, looking at his tag partner.

"Genevieve Annabelle Rose Farrelly." Sheamus replied, watching Heath practically melt over his new baby cousin.

The tiny baby had pulled off the little hat she was wearing, revealing bright red on her head.

"Is that blood, or is she going to have red hair?" Cesaro asked as he looked at the little girl.

"She's already been cleaned up, so she'll more than likely be a redhead." Desi said, putting Genevieve's hat back on her.

Desi and Genevieve both yawned, which was enough to signal Heath and Cesaro that it was time for them to go. Genevieve started getting uneasy, whining and wiggling in her mother's tired arms.

"Let me hold her, you get some sleep." Sheamus whispered, gently taking the baby and holding her while Desi fell asleep.

The newborn whined and wimpered in her father's arms, deep blue eyes trying to stay open. Sheamus sat in a chair by the hospital room window, holding his daughter close as he rubbed her little cheek with his thumb. Genevieve seemed to calm at her father's touch and grabbed his hand, little eyes fluttering closed.

A small smile crept on the Irishman's face. "No matter what happens, no matter how old you get...just remember that I love you."


End file.
